


my heart is farce (but I'll be born without a mask)

by BannedBloodOranges



Category: The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: Character Study, Esmeralda Centric, Esmeralda Tribute, F/M, Fanvid, Gen, M/M, Multi, No Love Triangle, OT3, THE OT3 OF MY CHILDHOOD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:32:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BannedBloodOranges/pseuds/BannedBloodOranges
Summary: "But I'll explain it all to the watchman's son,I ain't ever lived a year better spent in love..."For Esmeralda, love is an act of revolution.





	my heart is farce (but I'll be born without a mask)

_'Cause I know my weakness, know my voice_  
_And I'll believe in grace and choice_  
_And I know perhaps my heart is farce_  
_But I'll be born without a mask_

_Babel,_ Mumford and Sons

 

[Esmeralda - Babel](https://vimeo.com/319311300) from [MidnightGallery](https://vimeo.com/user80752244) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
